Population One, Act 16: Recollection
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: Recollection**

By ~zoroark09

"So... You guys are just going to leave me here?"  
>'Z' and 'I' the Shaymin advanced only forward, almost as if I was right. But...by now, I knew 'Z' had something up his sleeve, such as a sly remark.<br>"That's on you. Stay and feed Giratina if you wish."  
>I couldn't have been more right.<br>"Look over here!" Announced 'I'. A huge cave stood in our sight, no one could miss it.  
>"We can hide there..." My voice over lapped 'I''s as we both came to the same conclusion.<br>She smirked and gave me an assured look, as 'Z' pushed into the dark cave further, something me and 'I' have yet to do.  
>"So you are coming. Let's just follow master 'Z'" She soon pranced after the nameless Zoroark.<br>Soon after, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.  
>Wind. It was absent in this world for whatever reason, but it picked itself up again. I wasn't used to the violent gusts, and I wondered why I hadn't taken shelter quite before, with 'Z' and 'I'.<p>

"Hmph. He'll be fine; I see somewhat potential in him".  
>"Erik is his name?"<br>"Yep, the human."  
>"Cute name if you ask me."<br>"Oh, don't go falling for him!"

"What's going on?" I finally made it into the corner where 'Z' and 'I' were, asking them about their sudden conversation, though I may have had no right to do so. "Do you feel that, that...breeze?"  
>"What?" They both stood up and stressed an investigation of minor quality.<br>"Wait, feel what?" 'Z' asked in somewhat confusion.  
>"I sure feel it!" 'I' stated to convince 'Z' "Feels good. It certainly has been a while!"<br>"A-A breeze? I'm sorry, but you lost me there."  
>"You've never heard of a breeze, master?"<br>I took over to provide quick summation.  
>"I'm actually surprised you don't know what it is!"<br>'Z' chuckled aloud. "Shut up, man." I knew him; he didn't mean it to the fullest extent.  
>"You know wind? It's like something is pushing against your fur, and it feels nicer than you would probably think".<br>"...Master." When 'I' looked at 'Z', his eyes met with hers, followed by a sweet grin.  
>He remained on the ground, leaning against the rocks. "It's so wonderful to learn..."<p>

As a world like this would obviously be, the moment was spoiled by a direct attack to the trees that blocked our direct access to the cave.  
>"Erik?" A masculine voice was heard as the last tree fell to the dead ground. "WHERE ARE YOU?"<br>"Friend of yours?" 'Z' suggested that I go relinquish my location to the Pokémon outside of the cave.  
>"It's hard for me to decide what do to here, and I can't very well-"<br>"I don't sense any malice." 'I''s ears were perked up to their highest point. "Just be careful..."  
>"How did you know I was going to go?" I questioned her meaninglessly, accepting the hope she had given me.<br>"You're eyes...I can see your daring personality through them".  
>'Z' stayed silent as the whole scene played out. "She can't seriously be..."<br>"ERIK! TALK TO ME!" I stared at the small Pokémon who sported a shuriken shaped tail.

And I approached the Pokémon at a slow pace while open to any attack. I wouldn't let anything hurt 'Z', 'I', or myself. The Pokémon was only a silhouette; it was looking left and right for me, calling my name with less energy every time.

"You can't go falling for him, you know that!" The two remained in the cave, ironic enough how 'I' sensed to malice from the unknown Pokémon, AND she loved the breeze that had faded away.  
>"I'm not, but he's so..."<br>'Z' looked at Erik for a moment, wiping his head. "He's so dangerous, that's what he is. I'm not going to let you get hurt."  
>"But about the others..."<p>

I was starting to realize that this Pokémon had a few traits that seemed familiar to me, such as persistence, as well as the Pokémon was exerting enough energy to wear me down, as an assumption.  
>I summoned all my courage to approach this Pokémon a few more feet.<br>"You...called?" I was timid at first, but when I came close enough, I saw that this Pokémon owned at cute, harmless face when I glanced at it.  
>This was a Shinx…<br>It scratched its head. "Erik?" But when it looked at me, that adorable face turned to a frustrated, angry one.  
>"Alright you!" The Shinx barked at me violently. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER!"<br>The Shinx lunged forward, biting my dominant right arm and growling.  
>I had flinched, leaving me vulnerable to another attack as he let go. "You're NOT ERIK! You CAN GO TO HELL!" Jumping up and rotating in the air, it readied an Iron tail.<br>"JEFF, STOP!" The name came to mind from the Shinx's impatience and concern for me, but I had high doubts that this was him. Soon, the Shinx landed on all fours next to me.  
>"W-What? It's really you." The Shinx analyzed my body, and although no evidence of my identity could be confirmed physically, he decided to question me.<br>"Hmph, how am I expected to believe your my bro Erik?" No more questions...  
>I had found my best friend...again.<p>

"Look at him out there! He couldn't hurt a fly!" 'I' started arguing with her 'master'.  
>"Aww look! They're going to kiss and make up! If you couldn't tell, i'm using sarcasm. If this works out...<p>

"Where did you go?" In a way, we did 'make up', no kissing involved. "You just vanished!"  
>Jeff shook his head. "What happened was, while you and Nova were being manipulated by evil or something, I ran away, yes, I'm not afraid to admit it. I tried to find a way to save both of you..."<br>"...And?" Awaiting an answer as I was, Jeff accumulated tears, only meant to fall  
>"But I couldn't... I couldn't find any option except join the frenzy there, a-and I was too much of a coward."<br>He covered his eyes with his paws to try and hide the tears, but obviously, that told me that he was shedding some. "Jeff..." I was lost for exact words again.

"Let's get out of here. Let's get back to our world!"


End file.
